Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to ink coatings and more particularly to ink coatings for identifying objects.
Various objects include serial numbers, bar codes, watermarks, and the like for identifying and/or authenticating such objects. Various techniques for marking objects with these types of identifying marks may, in some instances, not be able to produce the desired mark without substantially destroying the object upon which the mark is placed. Further, current identifying/authenticating techniques may suffer from other drawbacks, some examples of which are as follows. Many current techniques require a separate and/or extra step to provide the authenticating and/or identifying mark(s) in the production of the article and/or package, which may undesirably add to the cost and/or time in producing the article and/or package. Further, in that some current techniques may be relatively static in their placement of identifying/authenticating marks, this may lead to undesirable, facile detection and reproduction of the mark by potential counterfeiters.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a technique for producing an identifying/authenticating mark without additional steps and without destroying the object upon which the mark is placed. Further it would be desirable to provide a technique that provides an innate moving target for the placement and specific nature of the identifying/authenticating mark.